


Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson part 4

by SwampWitch333



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Military, Murder, No Lesbians Die, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Crossing over crossovers here. Eventually they'll add up.Thanks for reading, I'm a novice and this is for fun.





	Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson part 4

Sgt. Ferguson rushed over to a slumped and sniffling terminal Lance, Vera, head against her steering wheel.

"Vera!"

Choked up, Vera kept her head on the wheel, pride refusing her to move and surrender her solemn sacrificial blood shot eyes, tears and snot dripping onto the steering wheel, a river of defeat.

Sgt. Ferguson sighed and rubbed Vera on the back.

Loud pops sounded, causing Vera to flinch, gripping the wheel until her knuckles were a blood drained white, despite her car being in park.

"Shitty area, Vera."

"Your telling me! I'll be okay, i promise."

"You'd better. Who the hell is that!?"

"Channing's asshole relatives."

Vera lifted her head, hastily wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve, eyes aimed at her rearview. Joan just stared across the street were their two pairs of eyes honed in laser sharp.

Watching rednecks lighting off fireworks and the sound of distant gunshots Joan offered, "Why don't you stay with me during this..mess of a holiday."

"Joan, you don't know; i asked Channing nicely.. He knows.. Every fucken year anyway. I have to protect mine."

Sighing, Joan nodded. "Promise me you'll call or text me if you need anything?"

"You've my word."

"Alright then."

Vera looked up at Joan, round eyes adoring, "I love you."

"Love you, too, my dear."

Planting a returned kiss on Vera's cheek, Joan headed back to her car, questioning her decision to leave Vera.

 

Later that night Vera grimaced, dressed head to toe in combat gear, molle vest and pouches holding extra clips, helmet snapped tightly to her head. Seething through clenched teeth, "Channing will pay!" There was very little to nothing that Vera could do, Channing had the law in his pocket, the corrupt bastard.

Each time Vera heard something hit her roof, she got more murderous. Lights off, she scoped across the street, peering at a laughing Channing. The man was a joke, a Nam draftee acting like a lifer. If only everyone knew he didn't even serve two years, he got out of Nam early on some cowardly bullshit.

Spying Channing about to leave, Vera ditched her rifle for a .38 revolver, hurriedly snuck out her back door, crawling through her backyard until she reached the next street over where her car was parked.

Donning gloves and a mask, Vera ensured every inch of her was covered. She lay in wait.

Channing's noticeable stickered car pulled out and turned left. Vera waited until it was out of view, before starting up her beater and following him. Channing lived in a wooded area, in a house bought from embezzled profits. Thankful for the rural area, Vera kept her distance, never losing sight of her target.

Aware the small town lacked cameras, playing it safe, Vera cut in front of Channing sharply after he turned down a dark road towards his mansion.

She angled her car, forcing him to stop, jumping out gun in his face before he could react.

"Get the fuck out, or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

Channing reached for something, Vera didn't hesitate, hair pin trigger, tight as a cobra about to spring, she sent a round into the left side of Channing's head, his brain matter spraying clumps of scalp, chunks of bone, thinning hair blood into his car. If the shot was heard, it wouldn't be reported. People shooting assault weapons, fireworks, guns of all sorts and worse was normal in these parts. Being July 4th, no one would be any wiser.

Running around to her own car, she grabbed a gas can, she poured the contents of the gasoline until the inside of Channing's car was soaked.

Lighting a cigarette, "Fuck you, asshole!" Vera declared, chucking the lit cigarette into his car. A whoosh lit up the air, fire engaged in burning it's devil's due contents.

Fire in flames behind her, Vera ripped off her mask, walking towards her car, a grin taken over her face.

One look in her rearview, to make sure the fire was burning at maximum, she took off.

 

"Vera..! At this hour!?" Joan could not hide her nervousness.

"I killed Channing."

Joan's jaw fell open, "What!? Fuck! Vera!?"

"They wouldn't stop shelling my house. You know he's got the local law bribed off."

"Get in the goddamn garage and take those clothes off! I'll grab a plastic bag for you to put them in."

Joan could only react, half unbelievably that she'd ever be in this circumstance, and helping. She knew Vera was slandered and tormented by Channing, whose fraudulent ptsd meetings were a joke. The man was a narcissist of the worst kind, yet Vera...

Tossing a plastic bag at a naked Vera, she watched as the younger woman carefully placed her clothes in it. Sealing it up, Joan dragged Vera inside, demanding the younger woman take a fucken quick shower, and set out some of her own clothes for Vera to wear.

Showering in less than 2 minutes, Vera came out, glancing at the all black outfit, pants and long sleeved shirt Joan had at the ready. She looked at Joan, who was donning all black as well. 

Getting dressed, she watched Joan's eyes watch her as the taller woman snapped on her black leather gloves. "I take it you've taken care of his body."

"Yes, he's torched crispy inside his car."

"Hope you have more gasoline.", Joan strained.

"Of course. In the boot."

"I'll drive, follow me."

Joan tossed Vera the plastic bag containing her clothes.

Vera followed Joan's luxury sedan into the dark depths, streetlights were non-existent in these parts. Heading towards a rural area known for drugs and gangs, she remained close behind Joan's vehicle until the Sgt stopped.

Getting out of her car, Sgt. Ferguson pointed at a densely wooded area, "Drive into that thicket."

Vera did as she was told. Exiting her old car, she grabbed the gasoline canister from the boot, and placed the plastic bag of her clothes into the front seat, dousing the entire car with gasoline.

Joan shook her head, grabbing a second gas can from her own boot.

"Strip off those clothes and toss them into the driver's side. I've another set on the passenger seat."

Vera did, grabbing the can of gas from Joan, she drenched her own car with gasoline.

Joan moved her own vehicle backwards 20 feet.

"Vera, ready?"

"Always.", Vera turned around trying to hide her grin from Joan, before tossing another lit cigarette.

Flames hot on her back, she ran towards Joan's car, jumping into the passenger side and throwing on the clothes Joan had at the ready once again.

"My gun.."

"I'm aware.", Joan hit the gas, driving out of the woods, a fireball erupting into the distance, sideways glace at Vera told her the Lance Corporal was pleased with herself.

"There will be repercussions, Vera."

"I don't care, you need not be involved."

"Little late for that."

Pulling up to a swampy area, Joan braked the car. "Ditch that gun into those murky waters."

Vera wiped off the gun on a handkerchief Joan handed her. Dumping the shells and leftover bullets into one hand, Vera hurled the gun as if she was knocking one out of the ballpark.

Wiping off the remaining bullets and empty shell, she threw those as well.

Vera set fire to the handkerchief, holding it onto the flames licked her hand, letting it fall to the ground and burn the small remainder out.

Getting back into Joan's vehicle, "Joan i never expected-"

"Don't worry about it. Hope your prepared for travel with extremely short notice."

"Of course." Vera chewed her bottom lip, "Are you-"

"Yes."

Joan's lips upturned into a smile, "Most excitement I've had in years. I never did like that piece of shit. Who knows how many homeless vets went missing due to him."

"I'm going to owe you big time."

"Vera, you know patience and plotting. Obviously he's triggered your ptsd to the point were your talking to your brother who died. I should have stayed with you."

"It's not your fault; the VA was useless."

"Pumping you full of pills was never the answer."

Vera sighed, slumping in her seat, wide eyes searching Joan's face as the Sgt drove.

"I've someone who can procure us what we need to leave the country undetected last minute."

Vera gasped surprise overwhelming her, "I won't ask, your coming with me!?" She practically squeaked in happiness.

"Of course, my dear. Wouldn't have it any other way." Adding, "First we'll need to shower and change clothes again." "I reek of smoke and gasoline..where are we-?" "I do hope you will enjoy Australia."

Joan glanced over at Vera and smiled as she watched her face light up.

Returning the grin, Joan raised an eyebrow at Vera, who reached out and clasped Joan's hand.


End file.
